Why did it have to be me?
by I'mcalledZorro
Summary: Lt. Shults signed on to join the Atlantis team, but when she got there, the job she received wasn't quite what she expected


Thanks to my beta grifin-gril02, she is the best!

I realized that I do not own Stargate, but I like playing with them.

Why did it have to be me?

I had so not signed up for this! After joining the SGC I had instantly signed up for the Atlantis expedition. It took me four long years until I was finally able to go to the jewel that is Atlantis. Upon disembarking from the Deadalus I was amazed with how beautiful the city was! Everything was just so gorgeous, for the next two months everything was great!

I got to go off-world with Col. Sheppard's team (I admit I _might_ have a smallish crush on him), and had a great time with my other duties, until that fateful day when Dr.Weir _had_ to sit with me at lunch.

Dr.Weir tried to get to know all the new members of the expedition by sitting with us at lunch, so everyday she tried to find a new group to sit with. Then came that fateful day that she sat with me.

Normally I sit by myself and listen to my ipod, and read while I eat.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked over the song currently playing. I looked up to see Dr.Weir standing there with her tray, indicating the empty seat across from me. Seeing as how Dr. Weir was the leader of the whole Atlantis expedition I certainly could not say no, could I?

"Yes, ma'am," I said plastering on a good ole' smile. An old boss of mine once told us, 'Always smile before speaking, it shows in your voice.' Ever since then it has become habit.

I politely put away my iPod and inserted the bookmark in my book. I was only ten or so pages from finishing. So close, yet so far away. So, trying my best to look happy, I waited for Dr. Weir to speak. Dr.Weir smiled at me, I'm sure she thought it was a sincere smile, but right then it just scared the living daylights out of me.

"So how have you enjoyed your time in Atlantis?" Dr. Weir asked.

Deciding to be on my best behavior I answered politely, "So far it has been one of the most interesting jobs I have had."

"What other jobs have you had?" She inquired.

'Oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, crap!' went running through my head. For the past three weeks Dr. Weir had been announcing that she was looking for a few people to staff the new daycare center.

Ronan and Sheppard had found what appeared to be a daycare area, and Dr. Weir decided to go ahead and staff it so that the Atlantis crew would have a place to bring their children during the day, or while they were off-world.

While it was against regulations for the military to fraternize with each other, there were no rules against them fraternizing with the civilians. So over the last several years children had been born and the Athosians frequently brought their children over to visit also.

I knew as soon as Dr.Weir found out that my first three jobs had all been in the childcare profession before I had taken Uncle Sam's advice and joined the Air Force that she would ask me to work in the daycare. Just as I was about to spill the beans Col. Sheppard sat down beside Dr. Weir. He was quickly followed by the rest of his team: Ronan, who frankly scared the crap outta me, Dr.McKay, who is as brilliant as he is conceited, and Teyla who is everybody's friend and really sweet.

'Yes!' I thought, saved by Col. Sheppard. I figured now would be a great time to make my get away, while Dr.Weir was busy talking to the team. I turned to gather my stuff and had started to push my chair back when I hear Teyla say:

"We didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. What were you talking about as we arrived?"

'Crap,' ran through my head again. I briefly thought about lying, but dismissed it, thinking that Ronan is probably a human lie detector, and would rat me out. I heard Dr. Weir reply to Teyla's question.

"I was just asking Lt. Shults about her previous job experiences."

At that they all turned and looked at me, forcing me to answer, "Well, my first job was at my church's daycare, after that I babysat this little boy in his house, and finally I worked at Girl Scout camp."

"So you like being around snot nosed brats," McKay said around a mouthful of food.

"I guess."

Teyla asked, "What is this Girl Scout camp?"

"On Earth Girl Scouts is an organization just for girls where we work to earn badges in different areas ranging anywhere from outdoor cooking to travel planning. I have learned a lot in Girl Scouts. Camp is a place where kids go and live away from their parents for a week and they do lots of different activities such as canoeing and arts & crafts. I always enjoyed going when I was younger."

"I was a Boy Scout!" Sheppard proudly exclaimed. "Never got to go to camp thought."

"Why am I not surprised? Well I went to camp once."

"Really Rodney?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"Okay, it was math camp, but it was still camp," McKay added defensively. Everybody laughed at this. Dr. Weir went back to the previous subject.

"Lt. Shults have you thought about volunteering for our new daycare?"

Truthfully I had been avoiding it like the plague, but you couldn't really say that with your C.O. and the leader of Atlantis sitting right there. Plus, I thought Dr.Weir was getting desperate, so I did the only thing I could do, lie like a dog and hope Ronan didn't have his human lie detector turned on that day.

"Well, I have been giving it some thought, but haven't had the time to really check it out."

"Dr. Weir to the control room," came a voice over the headsets.

"Sorry, I guess I am needed elsewhere. I'll put your name down on the list for the daycare. Good day," Dr. Weir said, smiling politely as she gathered her tray and left.

Sheppard looked at her retreating back, "I guess we probably need to go with her and see if they need us for anything."

With that, Dr. McKay scurried off, Teyla politely bid good-bye to me, and Ronan just nodded. Then I found myself exactly how I started ten minutes ago, with a half eaten lunch at an empty table.

That is how I found myself running the Atlantis daycare. I shouldn't complain, down here we pretty much get left alone. And lately, Col. Sheppard has been bringing baby Torren down. So, maybe this isn't such a bad place to be after all.

The End

Please review, tell me what you think. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't why, but please review. Thank you very much!


End file.
